Love of Mermaid
by Naiara LF
Summary: Juvia es transformada en sirena lo que causa el olvido de toda su vida, ahora para recuperar sus recuerdos deberá aprender a vivir como lo que ahora es, una sirena, ¿lograra regresar a su forma original? ¿oh tendrá que vivir por siempre como una sirena?
1. ¿Una Sirena?

**Holaa! bueno pues este es el primer Fic que publico espero sea de su agrado T^T no me maten si no les gusta QnQ **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: ¿Una Sirena?<strong>

Por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, Lyon-sama al fin me había invitado a cenar, me sorprendí mucho ya que no era una cena cualquiera era realmente especial, fue en una hermosa playa, parecía de en sueño, pero, algo inesperado paso, según el anuncio meteorológico de esta mañana indicaba que el día estaría totalmente tranquilo, solo que, no fue así, cuando llegue al lugar de la cena el mar empezó a enloquecer, y una ola se levanto y cayó sobre mi arrastrándome asía el mar.

- JUVIA! - Gritaba mi amado Lyon-sama mientras corría a ayudarme pero la ola me halo más hasta sumergirme completamente en el mar.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde ese día, solo recuerdo que cuando desperté estaba en el agua, y me había convertido en una sirena.

"JUVIA!" desperté de golpe al recordar eso, solo recuerdo el grito, no sé de quién sea pero al parecer me llamaba a mí

-Juvia- susurre sentándome en lo que parecía ser una ¿concha marina gigante?

-Al fin despiertas- me dijo una sonriente peli-roja –estaba preocupada, te encontré boca abajo mientras nadaba, dime te sucedió algo-

-Y-yo n-no lo sé, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?- muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza pero lo que más resonaba era ese grito "JUVIA!" una y otra vez, intente recordar pero no funcionaba

-Perdona mi descortesía mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlett y esta es mi casa, sé que no es la mejor de todas pero me gusta y más porque una vez fue un barco el cual navegaba un apuesto joven- al parecer la peli-roja comenzaba a recordar a su ¿Amor? Decidí no interrumpirla puesto que yo seguía en mi intento por recordar lo que me había sucedido

-Lo siento empecé a imaginar cosas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre-

-M-mi nombre es- nuevamente ese grito se hizo presente "JUVIA!"- Juvia dije en susurro pero la chica logro escucharlo

-Juvia, nunca antes te había visto por aquí, de dónde vienes?-

-Juvia no lo sabe, no logra recordar lo que le paso- Erza se me quedo mirando un poco sorprendida

-Como, ¿en verdad no recuerdas? ¿Podrías venir un momento?- Erza-san se levanto y nado, ¿nado?, ella tenía una cola de sirena, inmediatamente dirigí mi vista abajo y note que yo igual tenía una cola de sirena, no recuerdo haber tenido una antes, intente levantarme pero no lograba hacerlo, no sabía cómo, no recordaba como Erza me miro preocupada

Imaginar- Expediente -Por

-Que sucede Erza-san- ella cruzo los brazos y miro abajo

-Tu... te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza- su voz no se escuchaba muy convencida de lo que dijo pero la verdad era lo más lógico a lo que me pudo pasar

-Ven te ayudare a recordar como nadar- Erza tomo mis brazos y me dio indicaciones las cuales seguí perfectamente y en pocos minutos ya nadaba muy bien

-Muy bien te ayudare a que recuperes tus recuerdos- decía muy animada Erza-san –Pero también te presentare con unas chicas que son parecidas a ti- ella comenzó a nadar yo solo la seguí

-Parecidas a mi?- no entendía por qué había dicho eso

-Si- Erza hizo una pausa deteniéndose frente a Juvia –También olvidaron quienes son, tiempo atrás- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que Juvia logro escuchar

-Muy bien hemos llegado- nos detuvimos frente a unas algas demasiado grandes y Erza comenzó a abrir comino entre ellas dando vista a una ciudad marina que se veía realmente hermosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final QuQ pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo u (si es que en el transcurso no se me ocurre algo mas :v)<strong>


	2. Nueva Amiga

**Hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero por mi cabeza pasaron 2 historias más y comencé a escribir esas escribiendo muy poco de esta QnQ no me maten intentare actualizar 2 veces por semana o si no solo los fines de semana Ou **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Nueva Amiga <strong>

-Vamos por aquí- Yo solo me dedique a seguir a Erza ya que si empezaba a curiosear probablemente me perdería

-Erza-san le puedo preguntar algo- Erza giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme

-Claro que pasa Juvia- no estaba segura si decírselo o no pero tenía mucha curiosidad en saberlo

-Es sobre las chicas a las que me presentara- -No es nada malo Juvia lo descubrirás tu misma en cuanto las veas, al fin las tres tienen eso en las aletas- no comprendí lo que me dijo, se supone que le pregunte para aclararlo pero la duda se hizo más fuerte, me detuve un minuto ante sus palabras y mire mi aleta pero lo único que note fue un brillo, pensé que era por el agua pero al ver la aleta de Erza

-Er…za-san su aleta…- no podría creer tenia parte de su aleta cortada y aun así nadaba como si nada

-Esto…- dijo mientras se detenía y miraba su aleta –solo fue un ¿acto de amor?- después de esas palabras se giro a mí y me sonrió pero sus ojos tenían lagrimas, lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

-Pe-perdón yo no quería hacerla recordad malas cosas- me disculpe enseguida pero ella fue y me abrazo

-No te preocupes Juvia esto es cosa del pasado- se separo de mi, limpio sus lagrimas que a pesar de estar bajo el agua se lograban notar

-Llegamos Juvia- ella se acerco a una casa dispuesta a llamar a la puerta pero abrieron antes de que pudiera tocarla

-Erza que haces aquí- fue lo que dijo una rubia de ojos color chocolate

-Lucy vine a presentarte a una nueva amiga- la rubia me miro y me sonrió

-Juvia ven aquí un momento- dijo Erza yo asentí y me dirigí a donde ellas estaban

-Mira Juvia ella es Lucy Heartphilia, Lucy ella es Juvia- ambas nos dimos la mano

-Es un gusto Juvia veo que tampoco eres de aquí- me dijo mirando mi aleta

-Ju-Juvia no sabe de donde es, Juvia no recuerda nada- La de ojos chocolate me sonrió

-Es normal cuando te convierten en sirena, pero con el tiempo lograras recordar todo tu pasado- Decía muy tranquila oji-chocolate

-convertirme en sirena? Acaso antes no lo era? Quien me convirtió en sirena?- pensaba mientras veía fijamente a la rubia

-Alguien quiso que vinieras al mundo acuático Juvia, tal vez sea la misma persona que me transformo a mí-

-Alguien le hizo esto a Juvia? Quien fue?- le dije volteando a ver mi aleta

-ni yo sé quién es, perdón- Lucy también miro su aleta y luego a Erza

-Pronto lo descubriremos Juvia, pero ahora te debes enfocar a aprender a ser una sirena- me dijo la peli-roja poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

-Juvia se esforzara, pero Juvia quiere saber la historia de Lucy-san, cuánto tiempo le tomo recuperar sus recuerdos?- mire nuevamente a la rubia esta me sonrió y me dijo

-segura quieres saber?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ella me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, Erza hizo lo mismo

Nadamos hasta la superficie y Lucy se detuvo en donde se visualizaba perfectamente una playa a la cual no muchas personas iban de hecho no había ni un alma ahí

-Bueno Juvia ahora si te contare- me dijo la rubia volteándome a ver

-Fue hace aproximadamente dos años cuando yo fui por primera vez ahí- dijo señalando la solitaria playa que se encontraba frente nosotras

-En ese entonces estaba muy deprimida pues recién que mi padre había muerto en un accidente de auto, comencé a venir diario, creo que vine dos meses seguidos y un día encontré un chico de cabello rosa sentado en esa roca de por allá- nuevamente señalo hacia la playa pero ahora un poco más a la derecha que había unas rocas gigantescas las cuales eran golpeadas por olas

-Yo me quede observándolo y luego el volteo y me vio, logre ver sus lindos ojos verdes y su gran sonrisa que tenia, fue corriendo a mí y me pregunto mi nombre, _"Lucy Heartphilia, cual es el tuyo" _fue lo que le respondí _"Natsu Dragneel"_ me dijo él, de ahí duramos todo el día platicando…

-Luigi, cuanto tiene que vives aquí- Pregunto el oji-verde

-Me llamo Lucy- respondió la chica con una venita saltada -Tendrá unos tres meses que me mude-

-Ya veo supongo que algo malo paso, te eh visto venir aquí desde hace mes y medio, los primeros días llorabas demasiado- al escuchar este comentario la Heartphilia bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos chocolates

-Perdón, no quería entristecerte, a decir verdad yo también venia diario aquí para desahogarme aunque después comencé a venir por otra razón-

-Hace poco el ultimo trozo de mi familia falleció- comenzó a decir Lucy con ya una lagrima en la mejilla -primero mi madre, luego mi prima y ahora mi padre, ya no se qué hacer Natsu ya no tengo una razón para vivir es por eso que vengo aquí- la rubia alzo por fin su mirada ya tenía varias lagrimas en su rostro

-Natsu, eh pensado muchas veces en el suicidio- dijo en un susurro que sorprendió demasiado al Dragneel

-Lu-Lucy estás loca- le dijo tomándola por los hombros y casi gritándole

-T-tú tienes mucho por que vivir y aparte y tú te vas yo-yo no sé qué haría, Lucy Heartphilia la segunda razón por la que vengo aquí es para verte, hasta hoy me llene de valor para poder hablarte- la Heartphilia se sorprendió tanto por las palabras que acababa de escuchar que después de mucho tiempo ella volvió a sonreír y él le seco las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos

-N-Natsu creo que de-debo de irme ya está oscureciendo- dijo al fin después de un rato de incomodidad por parte de ambos

-Esta bien Lucy déjame llevarte a tu casa- ella no se pudo negar pues cuando vio la habían comenzado a caminar, la rubia iba guiando al peli-rosa mientras este le contaba sus travesuras que hacía de pequeño hasta que llegaron a la casa de la Heartphilia

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Natsu- le decía dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al oji-verde lo cual lo hizo sonrojar

-P-por nada- el chico miro asía otro lado y cuando se disponía a marcharse dijo –Mañana a las 12 en el mismo lugar si?- la de ojos chocolate dijo en un susurro _"si"_ y luego Natsu se fue y ella entro a su casa….

Al día siguiente la Heartphilia despertó muy emocionada se apuro a hacer sus deberes, se dio un baño y luego se vistió para ir a su ¿cita? Si a eso se le podía llamar cita

-Bien llego la hora- dijo mirándose a un espejo para luego salir en dirección a la playa

Una vez que llego ahí vio su reloj y noto que había llegado 15 minutos antes así que decidió ver un poco el mar, una vez dieron las 12 en punto la chica se giro para ver si ya venía el joven de cabellera rosada y cuando comenzó a ver una silueta a lo lejos se volvió a girar asía el mar mirándose en un espejo, levanto un poco su vista y vio una ola enorme que la arrastro hacia el océano el Dragneel al ver esa escena corrió lo mas que pudo incluso se metió en el agua pero ya no estaba la chica ahí, llamo a un equipo de rescate y tardaron 3 meses buscándola pero no había rastro de ella, le dijeron al chico que ya no había nada más que hacer, este lloro como nunca en su vida al perder a su razón de ser…

-Pasaron 6 meses cuando logre recordar todo, donde vivía, cuando me mude, incluso a mis viejos amigos- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-También recordé a Natsu así que ese día a las 12 yo nadaba cerca de esa playa y me alegre de que el siguiera bien, unos días después nade demasiado cerca y lo escuche gritar _"Por favor denme una señal de que ella sigue viva"_ no podía creer que después de tanto el siguiera pensando en mi y sabes que hice?- Me miro yo voltee hacia la playa y luego la volví a mirar a ella

-Que fue lo que hizo Lucy-san- Le pregunte al no pensar en algo que responder

-Grite- dijo sonriendo yo mire a Erza y ella igual estaba sonriendo

-Como que grito Lucy-san, Juvia no entiende- Erza me miro y luego a Lucy para decirle

-Ella grito- Erza estaba a punto de decirme pero Lucy la interrumpió –Mañana a las 12- grito muy emocionada Erza se comenzó a reír demasiado que me contagio un poco su risa al igual que a Lucy

-Hubieras visto a Lucy se puso como loca en ese instante- Decía Erza a la vez que se reía

-Co-como Erza-san Usted estaba ahí- La peli-roja asintió y siguió riendo

-Ya llego- Dijo Sonriendo y sonrojándose la rubia a lo que yo solo voltee a la playa y si era cierto ahí estaba un chico de cabello color rosa, ojos verdes y una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Lucy ya estoy aquí- Fue lo que el peli-rosa dijo sentándose en una de las grandes rocas

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues respondere una preguntita que dejaron por aqui u<strong>

** : Lo de la transformación se dira más adelante como fue y le atinaste u.u ellas son las chicas xD Gracias por leer**

** : Agradezco que te haya gustado y espero te siga gustando, de echo estoy haciendo uno (fue por eso que este se retraso :v ) que tal ves sera Navia uu y lo subiré cuando lo adelante un poco más Ou **

**Nat: Gracias xD sabes que amo escribir xD aunque no eh terminado nada ya sabes lo que mi mami siempre dice xD "empiezas a hacer algo y no lo terminas" xD pero Gracias xD**

**Minna en verdad muchas gracias por leer este primer fic que hago publico y este que es el segundo capitulo, espero siga siendo de su agrado, nos leemos luego**

**Chao chao Ou **


	3. Las Reglas

**Hola..! ****deberían matarme 2 meses sin actualizar! ahorquenme tienen permiso TnT Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo 3 espero les guste **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Las reglas<strong>

-Natsu- Lucy suspiro al verlo ahí sentado y comenzó a nadar hasta estar cerca de esas grandes rocas

-Ven Juvia, pero no hables tan fuerte- Me dijo Erza y nado asía donde se encontraba Lucy yo la seguí tal y como dijo

-Natsu me alegra que estés bien y pudieras venir de nuevo- dijo una sonriente Lucy

-Ya sabes que yo hago todo lo posible por hablar contigo de nuevo-

-Natsu, sabes que día es mañana- le pregunto la Heartphilia, yo la mire ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-Creo que es jueves, porque- fue lo que le contesto y ante esas palabras a mi amiga le salto una venita en su frente

-Cumplimos 2 años de conocernos BAKA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Lucy y seguido de ese insulto se escucho una risa por parte del peli-rosa

-Como crees que lo olvidaría, si fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida- Lucy se sonrojo a más no poder

-Baka baka baka- gritaba agitando los brazos, esa fue una escena muy cómica para Erza y para mi, intentábamos no reír ya que Natsu no sabía que estábamos ahí pero era casi imposible aguantar

-Lucy ya no puedo esperar más- las risas se detuvieron ante ese comentario inclusive Lucy cambio su actitud a una más seria

-Lo se Natsu pero solo un poco vale?- las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos chocolates ella por instinto las limpio

-Lucy necesito verte- Dijo gritando, yo no lo podía ver pero juraría que estaba llorando, me sorprendí por las palabras de el peli-rosa pues pensé que él y Lucy siempre se veían oh bueno después de lo que me conto eso fue lo que yo creía

-Erza-san por que dijo eso Natsu-san- le pregunte a la Scarlet y note que la de ojos chocolates bajo la mirada

-Pe-perdón Lucy-san no quería incomodarla- me disculpe con ella y ella me miro sonriendo pero con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente

-No es tu culpa Juvia ella siempre que "ve" a Natsu se pone así- me respondió la peli-roja haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

-Son las reglas Juvia- fue lo que dijo Lucy tomando aire

-Muy pronto Natsu, solo espera si?- Grito la rubia pero esta vez llorando

-Lucy porque siempre dices lo mismo, dime que es lo que pasa, en donde estas, por más que te busco no te encuentro dime porque no me dejas verte- su llanto aumento, su voz tan quebrada se escucho

-Natsu perdóname- Grito Lucy llevando sus manos a su pecho después de eso Erza la abrazo al igual que yo

-Erza-san de que reglas habla- abrace más fuerte a mi amiga pues se notaba que estaba destruida al no poder estar junto a su amado

-Los humanos no nos deben de ver Juvia esa son las reglas y a decir verdad yo ya rompí parte de las reglas al hablarle a Natsu- respondió mi pregunta la rubia al separarse de nosotras

-Entonces Natsu-san no sabe que eres una sirena?- Le dije a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza –Lo siento mucho Lucy-san-

-Debemos irnos Lucy, ya es hora- Me miro la peli-roja y seguido a Lucy

-Solo un poco mas Erza por favor-

-Lucy….- la oji-chocolate comenzó a hacerle pucheros a la Scarlet y esta solo se limito a decir –Esta bien- seguido de un abrazo por parte de la rubia

-Natsu- Grito de nuevo –Es hora de que me valla-

-Lo entiendo- dijo el –Mañana podre verte, y esta vez me refiero a verte realmente Lucy..-

-aun no Natsu en verdad perdóname- Lucy suspiro para luego gritar –mañana a las 12-

-Está bien aquí estaré- escuche al chico marcharse y mire a Lucy la cual sonrió secando sus lagrimas y comenzó a nadar seguida de Erza

-Vámonos Juvia- me dijo la peli-roja a lo que yo asentí

Erza y Lucy se comenzaron a sumergir yo lo iba a hacer igualmente pero antes di una última mirada a esa playa que de cierta manera se me hacia conocida

-Ultear si tan solo te hubieras dado cuanta que yo te amaba- escuche la voz de un chico, me aterre un poco ya que estaba ahí sola, tanto Lucy como Erza ya se habían marchado

Me acerque un poco a la orilla para ver al joven pero sin que él me viera, debo admitirlo ese chico era muy atractivo

-Ultear porque lo hiciste- el chico camino hasta que la marea comenzó a mojar sus pies y cayó de rodillas no lo había notado pero el traía un cuchillo en una de sus manos y en un rápido movimiento lo llevo a su cuello a solo milímetros de cortarlo

Yo no sabía qué hacer, si decía algo rompería las reglas al hablar con un humano pero no podía permitir que él se quitara la vida, tome una decisión…

-No lo hagas- grite y me acerque lo mas que pude para arrebatarle el cuchillo el levanto la cabeza mirándome sorprendido

-Si-sirena- baje mi mirada pues sabía que había roto las reglas

-No se lo digas a nadie- las lagrimas se asomaron en mis ojos pues recién despertaba y ya había roto las reglas

-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- levanto mi rostro y con una de sus manos seco las lagrimas que brotaban

-Porque te querías suicidar- tal vez fui muy directa pero de cierta manera quería saberlo y ayudarlo

-últimamente eh tenido muchos problemas- fue lo único que dijo

-Y-Yo solo, a-a Juvia le interesaría ayudarlo- sentí mis mejillas calientes cuando él me miro

-Juvia? Es ese tu nombre- me dijo el yo asentí y lo mire, era difícil ya que sus ojos hacían que me pusiera nerviosa

-Cu-cual es su nombre?- le pregunte, realmente me sentía nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba

-Gray Fullbuster- contesto ahora mirando hacia el mar –Debe ser lindo vivir en el agua no?-

-Si le soy sincera no recuerdo nada de mi pasado solo mi nombre Juvia- conteste con un tono nostálgico

-Yo quisiera no recordar nada oh al menos el amor hacia ella- Dijo el joven llamando mi atención

-Amor hacia ella?- dije en voz baja pero el logro escucharlo y me respondió

-Ella era el amor de mi vida, la razón por la que vine aquí, pero semanas después de llegar me entere de que salía con otro e incluso se casara con él, yo que le roge tanto, que hice tantas cosas por ella y me boto como si fuera basura, maldigo el día en que ese estúpido de Lyon se cruzo en mi camino-

-"JUVIA!"- volví a recordar ese grito pero ahora también paso no solo una imagen de una ola arrastrándome si no un chico corriendo a ayudarme -Lyon-sama- dije en susurro pero luego añadí rápidamente

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero usted es u-un ch-chico apu-apues-to- le dijo a la par de que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas- y n-no debería sufrir por una mujer que n-no lo acepto-

-Gracias- dijo el juraría que sus mejillas igual estaban con un ligero tono rojo pero se giro muy rápido y no lo vi bien – debo irme fue un gusto conocerte Juvia- añadió al final

-E-El gusto fue mío Gray-san, disculpe me podría prometer no decirle a nadie que vio a u-una sirena- le dije antes de que se fuera y él me miro con confusión

-Las sirenas no deben ser vistas por humanos y mucho menos hablar con ellos, son las reglas- dije y el respondió

-no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- me sonrió y se fue

-Juvia rompió las reglas- dije y seguido de eso me sumergí para buscar a las chicas

* * *

><p><strong>Y púes ese fue el capítulo 3 dejen sus opiniones me interesa saberlas<strong>

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo que este si lo actualizare mas pronto**

**Y con respecto a "Confesiones" pronto lo actualizare de igual manera **

**Gracias..! Chao chao **


End file.
